Writings of the Earthbound Journalist
by OsirisRason
Summary: Atemu has come back 10 years after the ceremonial battle but there is something about him he didn't know in the past. He's an Egyptian God called Osiris and is Ra's son. Now living with Yugi, Osiris decides he wishes to become a journalist which brings all sorts of challenges including producing a story from an interview as part of his first task. What will he get up to and learn?


_Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to it's respective owners. No profit is being made with the publishing of this story._

_Osiris Rason is a OC character of my creation and thus that is the only right that belongs to me._

_A/N: Hello fellow readers of fanfiction, I am back with a new story as I lost inspiration for my previous story 'Of Fur and Leather' and thus I have removed it. I will slowly be adding new chapters to this new story but I will need your help to inspire me. At the end of each chapter I will ask a question and would like you as the read to submit your review telling me your answer. All opinions welcome. _

_Enjoy_

**_"A life like mine, both a curse and a blessing; Immortality is often seen that way and how right you are. My name is Osiris Rason; my last name would give away a part of my identity. No I am not the Osiris you know from your Egyptian history I am different. Winged Dragon of Ra, you all know that mighty beast, like me he's got a human form but like the other gods he rarely uses it. Ra is my father who is my mother you may ask? The entity that you saw appear to defeat Zorc the dark one, Horakhty you ask? Yes she is my mother. How is this possible you ask? Unlike my parents my element is darkness for I am born from the impurities of Ra and Horakhty. All gods of the heavens seek to be pure and holy however impurities don't just go away and my parents being great entities themselves had a lot of impurities to be rid of, enough to form a new life and that life is me. In my appearance in my god form I look very much alike Slifer whom I have taken heed of calling my cousin, now you may wonder why I look more like him than my own father, well even Obelisk and Slifer had their impurities that were combined together in my creation, or birth as some would put it. Through Slifer I gained my physical god appearance of being a serpent style dragon with two mouths however my darkness has changed my colours to black though I bare crimson markings very much alike the earthbound mortals. My wisdom comes from my parents and with my strength and confidence to keep fighting comes from none other than Obelisk my dear uncle. Referring back to my earthbound immortal comment I too am earthbound, although I have access to both the heavens and the underworld I do not belong in either place and so I live upon the earth."_**

**_"How come we haven't seen your god form flying around you may ask me; well as I said before all the gods have a human form and I use mine all the time compared to the other Gods. On earth you all knew me by a different name when I was younger, you all knew me as Atemu, yes I am the very same Atemu but when I was born I was adopted by the Pharaoh Akunumkanon whose chosen Queen learned could not give birth to a child and thus I was given to them as a blessing from my parents. No I was not abandoned by my parents, you know as well as I do that with the Gods of the Heavens there are the Gods of the underworld and they are all eager to corrupt and taint the mind of a new born God. To protect me, my powers were sealed away until such time that I could unlock the gifts I was born with. Now let me just say here that when you are born from all those impurities of your parents and other gods who are powerful combining that all together you have one unstoppable entity being born and it is never wise to let such power be loose at a young age." _**

**_"And so I grew up being raised and treated as the prince of Egypt one day to be crowned Pharaoh and take my 'adoptive' father's place ruling over the kingdom. Heh, I tell you now any young boys are all mischievous and I was no different; often I would sneak into the palace gardens when I was supposed to be studying. The gardens held a special meaning to me for it was here that Akunumkanon helped me learn to walk for the first time and plus I enjoyed playing with my friend Mana, the apprentice magician learning from Mahado. I admit I was always scolded for not attending to my studies but like I said I was a young boy." _**

**_"Moving on swiftly since you all know my story from how I defeated Zorc using my fake name of 'Atemu' to being sealed into the Sennen Puzzle, being released from my prison by Yugi Mutou, helping save the world and then retrieving my memories by going back into my past and defeating Zorc once again and finally all coming down to that final battle against Yugi in the ceremonial duel. True I was a bit pissed that I got my butt kicked having been a bit too predictable with using 'Monster Reborn' to bring back Slifer but it was the only way to free me from the puzzle and be sent to the afterlife. My ego I admit is a little sore still from being trounced by someone who could be classed as a baby panda."_**

**_"How do I know I am Osiris now? Well you all know how the chamber collapsed after those doors had closed which ended up with Yugi and his friends along with his grandpa having to flee for their lives to get to safety? Shortly after they had left to return home to their normal lives it was there in the afterlife that my real identity was revealed to me. I learned why I had such a close bond to the Egyptian Gods, Why I had been pained to see Ra being used for evil intentions during the battle city tournament and why I had the strength along with the other duel monsters to restore their power to summon them in the battle against the leviathan. Because they were my family, looking at us four would be like looking with a bird's eye view of a triangle based pyramid, you have your three points with the point in the centre all four being linked together; that is how bonded we are"_**

**_"Now knowing who I was I realised I couldn't stay in the afterlife regardless of how tired I was from saving the world, it dawned on me that this was my purpose in life now. How could I lay to rest knowing that at any moment darkness or some madman would show up to conquer all. With this in mind I left the afterlife returning to the world of the living. The doorway that I had come through was blocked off and so I used another way through means of the stone tablet that held the carvings of the high priest Seth and myself as the Pharaoh. True the tablet shattered to pieces upon my arrival but I was alive with my own body reborn. Before I go on I like to point out that time passes differently in the afterlife compared to the real world and with having my identity I would no longer be called Atemu. No sooner had I arrived I noticed instantly that all power that was bestowed to me from my birth was now unlocked but this was not the only thing I had noticed. For one I was taller, maybe an inch taller than Seto Kaiba and boy was that brunette tall. As one grows so does our hair and my former wild spikes that once flared out making me look like I had a starfish on my head had grown out and now hung down my back making me look more like a porcupine with the spines across the back. I hadn't noticed my eyes had changed until I came across someone who said I looked like a freak. With the use of a mirror I noticed that they had retained their crimson colour which people seemed to like as a key feature about me but oddly the eyeball was not white but black. In fairness I looked like a dark signer but this was way before them showing up. I took note of a mark under my left I which turns out to be my birthmark that symbolises who and what I am." _**

**_"Feeling it was best if I didn't scare any more people into calling me a freak I used my powers to make my eyes look normal but my new looks hell I was keeping them including the goatee and thin moustache that had grown due to the physical body change. I looked older and more mature with these looks and I could say I looked like a late twenties male even though my true age was way more than that well into the 5000s."_**

**_"I decided that the best thing to do now that I was back was work out where the heck I was, truth be told I hadn't a clue though the place certainly didn't look Egyptian; No, the place I was in was in fact more North and slightly to the west to the highlands of Scotland to the city of Inverness on the northern side of Loch Ness. It turned out there was an Egyptian exhibition and the tablet I had arrived through had just been a part of it though it was laying in pieces all over the floor. Making a quick leave and checking I had a decent appearance and fitted in with latest clothing trend I chose to explore the surrounding city. With my exploration I began picking up on the slight accent and soon found myself speaking with it. I know odd right being Egyptian blood and speaking like a Scotsman hell I liked the accent regardless if my own was a little off. One thing I couldn't understand was the kilts, now yes I wore a wrap when I was Pharaoh but come on Egypt was bloody hot any guy would be willing to have at least some kind of breeze to cool off between the legs but in Scotland? As fancy as a kilt looks I honestly felt they were mad for wearing them in such a cold environment."_**

**_"I spent several months in Scotland admiring its mountainous beauty and the sound of the bagpipe music but the more heated environment was more to my taste. Now that I knew my location I chose to set out and locate Yugi and from the year I had read on a newspaper it was 10 years since I had left him after the ceremonial duel. Flying to Japan where I figured Yugi would still be was not pleasant. Now I was not used to flying despite being a God that could fly but I never really took that opportunity and preferred my feet being firmly on the ground. Aeroplanes in their lift off and landing I suppose was the thrilling bit but by my father the hours of being in the air were boring with a capital 'B' I honestly wished I booked first class instead of the class I had paid for because I was squashed up in my seat and serious I nearly had my eye taken out by the flailing arms of the kid that was sat next to me and I had the window seat so I could see the layer of clouds just beneath us while we were flying. I was more than too happy to get out of the aircraft and onto ground side at the Japanese terminal in Tokyo but now was the problem of finding transport that could take me to Domino and it was then I prayed Yugi still lived there"_**

**_"After successfully managing to get a taxi and get a ride I soon found myself to be in Domino and boy had it changed but the area I wanted to go I was thankful hadn't changed. My hopes certainly lifted when my taxi pulled up outside the Kame Game shop. I paid my fare to the taxi driver and stepping through the door of the shop my eyes fell upon that of my old and dearest friend Yugi who looked to have had a growth spurt finally. Truth be told he had no clue as to who the hell I was until I called him 'Aibou' and his reaction wasn't what I expected, no I was thinking he would come running at me with tears in his eyes but instead he just ended up gasping then falling to the floor after passing out, still I suppose it could have been worse, I could have been bitch slapped around the face and yet I was thankful again to my father that did not happen"_**

**_"It did take a couple of weeks for Yugi to settle with the fact I was back for good and I was informed of the gossip of hat had occurred over the past 10 years. Anzu had gone to New York to study dance, Mai and Jou were dating which didn't really surprise me since I could tell Jou was head over heels for Mai since they had first met and it was noticeable in their arguments from before as well as how much Jou was in such a state when Mai had been sent to the shadow realm. Seto's business had gone international with Kaibalands appearing in various countries mainly in America and Europe. I swear his business is like his ego constantly getting larger by the second especially with how much money he makes. Serenity turned out to be dating Tristan having turned down Duke Devlin who has expanded on his game of dungeon dice monsters and Yugi well his grandfather had died and he had inherited the shop and kept business running."_**

**_"And so it comes to be here I am living my life in Domino working as Yugi's assistant shop keeper, true he laughs at my new accent from the highlands particularly when it comes to me hurting myself by accident but we get on well. In time I will catch up with others but as I have just said things will take time and as for me I have all the time in the universe"_**

Alistair looked up over his specs having been reading over the 'interesting' life story of the man before him. Osiris sat in a chair dressed casually of blue denim jeans, a long sleeved black top and a crimson sleeveless jacket resting over the top. Black trainers covered his feet adding to his casual appearance. His long hair had been tied back into a low ponytail though his long blonde bangs surrounded his face framing his chiselled features. His facial hair was neatly trimmed since he had worked hard to give a presentable appearance. The god was sat having an interview for becoming a journalist since he liked the idea of hunting round for good stories and interviewing famous people and he wanted to give a good impression.

For his interview he had been asked to give his life story and he didn't want to tell a lie so he explained his entire backstory. The specs of Alistair glinted as the man lifted his head to look directly at Osiris "You have had quite the experience in life haven't you Mr. Rason? Unfortunately it is barely believable" Osiris gaped at Alistair, this was his life story he had just presented him with and he was being told his own life had been a big fat lie? "But with such creativity and explaining your opinions on some things will certainly give a reader some humour and thus we shall give you a trial run Mr. Rason, we would like you to produce something after having an interview with someone of your choice, please keep details of the questions you have asked so we have references as we read through your final report" Osiris nodded though he was still a little annoyed from his story not being believed "Very well I shall return quickly with my story and you will not be disappointed"

Shaking hands with Alistair, Osiris soon left taking the folder containing his summarized life story with him. Yugi who was closing up for the day smiled as he saw his old friend appear from around the corner "So how did the interview go?" Osiris looked at him "Eh I wish it had gone better, the man who interviewed me didn't believe my life story but he claimed with my 'creativity and explanation of my opinions' I suppose there could be some potential" Yugi blinked "Oh Si," he rested a hand on the taller male's shoulder "The rest of the world doesn't need to know what you have gone through, true me and my friends can understand as we were with you for most part" he then gave the taller male a hug "And if we hadn't met I would never have gotten another dear friend who now lives with me" Osiris smiled as he returned the hug before releasing the male walking through to the main house and placed the folder he had in his hand down on the coffee table. Putting a duelling magazine that was resting on his spot on the sofa onto the table next to the folder, the tall male sat down and stretched out "Now who am I going to interview?" he pondered then looked round as the ringing sound of the telephone echoed into the lounge from the main shop.

_A/N: Okay apologies for a short beginning but then again this was typed up from the top of my head around 5 in the morning._

_Okay here is my first question for you to answer for me, "Who should Osiris interview to produce his story?" _

_Thanks for reading ^^_


End file.
